Rozsanne
by NessieTheMessy
Summary: He wanted to get rid of that rebellious way of thinking, but it came back twice as hard. Or a drabble, in which Coriolanus Snow kills his wife and simultaneously, doesn't believe in reincarnation. - mild!Snow/OC (ONESHOT)


**A/N: **Hey, Nessie here! Haven't written anything for the Hunger Games in a while. I have a SYOT in the process of writing, but I got a massive case of writer's block, so now I'm rewriting my old drabbles to see if I can get back on track. Anyways, hope you enjoy! ^.^

* * *

The sweet scent of herbal tea hits my nostrils, and I sigh. I love tea, I always had. Tasting herbal teas was my passion ever since childhood, but I've never had one with such a sour taste.

Sweet scent, sour taste. I know all too well what this is.

_Poison_.

It's finally my turn.

"So I am your next victim then." I arch an eyebrow as I lean back in my armchair; the fluffy pillows envelop my small form, and the evening sun warms my face as it shines through the open windows. I clench the cup of tea tighter; it almost feels like heaven. Maybe if the burning sensation at the back of my throat ceased, it truly would.

I eye the steaming cup for some time, then my eyes travel to the man seated in the other armchair. His white hair is slicked back neatly, and his royal blue suit - the handiwork of the most popular fashion designer of the Capitol - fits his large form perfectly. Sitting like this with this very man fills me with nostalgia; memories of a beautiful past long forgotten are resurfacing again, memories of a time when my own husband wasn't set on killing me.

When he catches me looking at him, a fake smile appears on his lips. "I don't know what you are talking about, _dear." _

"Oh, no no no. You know very well what I'm talking about." I put the cup of tea gingerly on the mahogany coffee table; he mimics my action almost instantly as his eyes darken. "You never make me tea and if you think that I haven't noticed the sour taste, then you are a fool. I never expected to be poisoned in my own living room, Coriolanus. That's low, even for you."

My husband pierces me with an ice cold stare, and I return it with all my might. I remain eerily silent as time tickles away slowly. We stay like this for a minute or so, but in the end he stands up and walks over ever so slowly.

"Your mind is a dangerous place," Coriolanus whispers as he stops in front of me. His left hand comes to rest on my cheek, and his eyes narrow in silent anger. "The Games are barbaric, yes. But they are the only way to control the districts."

"Maybe if your system wasn't this corrupted, the Games wouldn't be needed. If the districts had slightly better living conditions, they wouldn't think about a riot."

"You know nothing about politics."

"And you know nothing about humanity."

The burning in my throat worsens to the point that I start coughing. At first, there is only the metallic taste in my mouth, but after a couple of moments I cough up blood. He withdraws his hands with disgust, and I smile humorlessly despite the pain spreading from my stomach.

"Where is the man I married?" I growl as I stand up shakily. He stays rooted and doesn't even flinch as I spit blood on his expensive suit. "Where is the man I've fallen in love with all those years ago!?"

"I am the same person I was back then. I never changed," he scoffs unblinking.

"No… You killed him. You killed the man I was so proud to call my husband! Your greed for power did!" I fall back in the armchair, completely losing the strength in my legs. I nod repeatedly as the coughs worsen. "Maybe it's better... this way. I'd rather die than… be known as the wife of… the biggest monster this nation has ever seen!"

Coriolanus raises his hand and I barely register that it lands on the soft flesh of my cheek. My head goes flying in the other direction and I find it hard to breath. My vision blurs from the unshed tears; or maybe the poison has taken its effects and these are my last moments.

"Indeed. I'd better be not seen with a rebellious old bat such as yourself!"

I grimace, and with my last breath I utter. "Shouldn't have... married... me... in the first place."

~o~

In the year of the 58th Hunger Games madam _Rozsanne Snow_; nee _Rozsanne De Witte_, wife of President Coriolanus Snow; passed away at the age of 55. Her cause of death was undisclosed by the grieving family. The Capital was clad in black for a month after she passed away, every single soul paying their respect for the influential woman.

But then life continued on. Another year, another Game, and the people of Panem slowly, ever so slowly, forgot about her. On the anniversary of her death, not even her widowed husband paid his respect.

But her rebellious spirit and desire of change lived on in the very girl that was born on the same day she left the living.

Rozsanne Snow ceased to exist, and Katniss Everdeen was born to free this nation from the cold-blooded tyrant that killed her in her past life.


End file.
